


Declaration of Convenience

by Miriadel_theRogue



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriadel_theRogue/pseuds/Miriadel_theRogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a point in everything where you just can't take it anymore.  Lizzie has dinner with Catherine de Bourgh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declaration of Convenience

There’s a point, in everything, where you just can’t take it anymore.

When your younger sister is begging for your car and obnoxious Mr. Collins keeps trying to talk to you so you storm out of your bedroom mid-video.

When Caroline Lee pretends she hasn’t watched your videos and wants to know what’s happening in your life so you manipulate her into saying she knows about Darcy’s letter.

When the man you’ve been railing on for six months lets you shadow his amazing company and you figure out he’s actually the kindest, smartest, most generous man you’ve ever met and you really like him, all before he saves your family and confesses his love for you again, so you kiss him.

When you spend your adult life caught between dreaming of culture changing success and knowing the crippling reality of how the world is until you face your fears, move to San Francisco, and start your own company.

When the days you spend apart from the love of your life make you realize, for the first time, that you aren’t afraid of marriage, not if he’ll be there with you.

When he goes out of his way to make a lovely dinner at the end of the week and, on a whim, you look across the table and tell him, as casually as you can, that he should know marriage is a very definite option, and he smiles at you in relief and pulls out a ring.

When dating isn’t enough anymore and you immediately say yes.

Not all these moments paint you in such a positive light.

For instance, when it takes two hours at a one-on-one dinner with Catherine De Bourgh for her to notice your engagement ring because she’s been so busy listing your faults and when she finally does see it, her nose turns up more than usual, she practically strangles Anniekins, and says, “I see you finally love William as much as he claims, misguidedly, to love you.”

It’s not one of your more humbling moments, because sometimes, you’re vindictive, and sometimes, you want to see other people squirm. Deservedly.

So when she says it, your face goes blank and you say blandly with every bit of acting ability you possess, “Well, he asked and it’s terribly convenient for me so I said yes.” Then you look at your phone like you’re checking the time and say as you gather your coat and purse, “You can get the check right? Thanks.” And you leave.

Phone to your ear, you’re calling Will by the time you’re stepping out the front door of the overly swanky restaurant he never would have taken you to. When he answers, you say, with pure relief and honest soulful truth, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Will laughs, because he likes when you call him just to remind him of that. This wouldn’t be the first time, but that’s not why you’re calling. “Lizzie, I have another call.”

“Yeah,” you say, keeping his attention on you. “It’s going to be your aunt.”

“Oh?”

“She’s calling to complain about me.”

Will sighs, and if it were possible to love him any more (it is) that does it. “Anything new or shall I use my usual retorts?”

“Well,” you pause, now wondering if you should even tell him. But you know you have to because it will be the first thing his aunt says. “I, uh, told her I said yes because it would be a marriage of convenience, for me.”

He’s silent on his end, and you wish you could see his face; it’s much easier to read his silences then. 

“It was stupid, and rash, but she spent two hours just insulting me like she does and finally she noticed and said you ‘misguidedly’ loved me, and I snapped. I didn’t think—“ You’re rambling and you know it, but he stops you.

“Did you mean it?”

“No! I—“

“And I know that,” he says solidly. You stop, mid-declaration. “I know you love me.”

On the street, your lips quiver into a smile, and you furiously dab tears from your eyes, not realizing how worried you were that he might second guess how you feel. “Good.” _Smooth._

“Now please come home. I have no intention of answering this call and I would prefer you not be in her vicinity when she realizes I will not be placating her today.”

“I’m waving down a cab now,” you tell him as you do, even though you’d planned on walking.

“Thank you.”

“I’ll be home in fifteen.”

“I am turning off my phone the minute you walk in the door. I love you.”

“I love you.”

As you step into the cab, you can’t help but think that loving each other is terribly convenient for both of you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a list of "tropes" I found somewhere on the internet. If I could remember where I found it, I would give you credit. Just be happy in the knowledge that you inspired creativity.


End file.
